Overhead doors are frequently used in commercial and residential facilities, as well as in the trucking industry. Due to the movement of the overhead door during opening and closing, the overhead door is not directly connected to the opening like a conventional swing style door. As a result, it can be difficult to properly seal the area around an overhead door when the door is in the closed position.